


Unforgettable

by ThicctorHugo



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, I literally cried as I wrote this omfg, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThicctorHugo/pseuds/ThicctorHugo
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!!!!Peter struggles to adjust after the events of Endgame and reflects on how those around him have helped him along the way.





	Unforgettable

It had been 3 months since the fight with Thanos, 3 months since he'd reappeared and been reunited with Tony only for him to be ripped away minutes later. Peter hated thinking about it, he felt so utterly hopeless whenever it came up, it was like every time he saw a picture of Tony or heard his name, he was transported back to the ruins of the Avengers Compound, watching Tony's body become still and hearing the breath leave his body. It was unbearable. But now Peter was in Physics class, their teacher was well renowned for being horrifically lazy and they'd spent most of the year watching documentaries on Bruce Banner's miraculous survival of a fatal dose of gamma radiation. This week however they were covering nano tech, something Peter had been looking forward to all year. So when he heard his teacher say they'd be watching a documentary about Tony Stark's innovative nanotechnology Peter couldn't help but feel his stomach drop. He didn't say anything though, he couldn't. He felt some of the students look at him knowing he had at least met the famous superhero, he saw Ned's eyes meet his own and look for confirmation that he would be okay, Peter simply nodded. 

As the documentary started he heard Tony's voice and he couldn't help but tear up, it was the same voice that had comforted him as he turned to dust, the same voice that had taught him so much, cared for him so much and yet that voice was gone. As he saw Tony moving on the screen he was reminded of Tony's still body, his weary eyes filled with pain yet somehow peaceful. Peter felt his breath quicken, tears flowed down his face as he quickly wiped them away. He was trying to keep it together but as soon as he saw Tony's smile he couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips. Peter broke down. The kids around him noticed and he felt Ned and MJ at his side, Ned's hand on his back and MJ holding his arm. Both were holding his body, trying to comfort him. The teacher had noticed too and he paused the video, obviously confused. MJ looked at the teacher and asked if they could take Peter out of class. The teacher obliged unaware of what to do. MJ pulled Peters head up to face her and said,  
'Peter you gotta get up' Peter simply nodded, he took a breath in, trying to control his sobs. He stood up and, clinging onto Ned for support, left the room. They found an empty classroom down the hall and Peter sat down, he couldn't help but give in to the grief. He felt a wave of nausea hit him and ran to the bin. His body was exhausted and as he retched he felt the hot tears streaming down his face, burning his cheeks. Ned and MJ sat beside him with Ned offering him some water. Peter took a few sips and managed to calm his breathing.  
'How are you feeling?' Ned asked softly  
'Like shit' Peter answered, face still wet with tears and sweat.

'Do you wanna talk about it?' Ned continued. Peter looked at him and shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to talk to them about what happened. He wanted to keep them separate from it, he needed to. He needed a safe non superhero space for himself. That was what he'd figured out with Pepper. They'd talked a lot about what happened. Pepper had been amazing, so had Aunt May. May had been there for him all those nights he couldn't sleep or when he woke up screaming from nightmares. She's been there to wash his bed covers when he'd sweat through his pyjamas or even that one time he wet the bed. She'd been so kind yet he never felt patronised, she had just held him whilst he cried and kissed his hair until either he fell asleep or he needed some food. Both her and Pepper helped him through everything. He'd talked to a lot of different people about Tony, even Thor, but he found that nobody understood him apart from a small collection of people. Pepper was one of them. She'd been great at keeping him going. She hadn't ignored what happened but she had this amazing way of balancing grief with moving on. Happy had also been surprisingly easy to talk to about it. Peter had found himself breaking down on his way to school on the first day of the semester. Happy had sat with him in the car for three hours just talking about Tony. Peter found himself talking to Happy almost weekly, it had become a kind of mutually beneficial therapy session. It was comforting for Peter to know that Happy was willing to stay with him despite Tony being gone. 

Peter had met Harley at the funeral and they'd sat and talked for hours. He felt Harley understood what Tony meant to him more than anyone else. They both had found Tony to be a father figure and he'd had gone above and beyond in that role for the both of them. They both felt so utterly lost without Tony but their memories of him kept them both going. Harley had told Peter about how Tony had kept in contact with him for the past god knows how many years, how Tony had promised to pay Harley's college fees and how he'd always answered Harley's texts when he got stuck on his homework. Harley told Peter about how every year Tony would send him a Christmas present and how at least once every two years Tony would come down for a few days to work with Harley in his garage. Peter couldn't help but feel proud that he'd had the honour of knowing Tony and he felt content with the knowledge that Tony always remembered and by doing so both boys would always remember him. To Peter and to the world, Tony Stark was unforgettable.


End file.
